


The Best:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Reagan Sibling Adventure Series: [3]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e22 The Bitter End, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Survivor Guilt, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Jamie Reagan was at a nearby bar, drowning his sorrows, when he thought about his partner, Vinny Cruz, & rethought about his decision of joining the police force, His brother, Danny, comes in, & they have a chat, Will the youngest Reagan listen?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best:

*Summary: Jamie Reagan was at a nearby bar, drowning his sorrows, when he thought about his partner, Vinny Cruz, & rethought about his decision of joining the police force, His brother, Danny, comes in, & they have a chat, Will the youngest Reagan listen?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Jamie Reagan was at a nearby watering hole, He had an awful day that day, He just lost his partner to a shooting, & he was angry, sad, pissed, & most of all scared, cause, he thought that he would freeze up, & end up getting shot dead too, as a result. He was just not in a frame of mind at that moment. He missed his best friend, & partner so much, that it hurts, & tears trickled down his cheeks, as he thought about the animated partner, that managed to get into his heart, & stayed there, after they met.

 

They were talking about relationships, & how Jamie needs to have some fun in his life, & that everything doesn't have to be the job. They were going back on patrol, after having breakfast, & Jamie thought back to that morning.

 

_< Flashback>_

_"Come on, Reagan, You can do those reports on Monday Morning, I'll even help you, You know how much I hate paperwork, You need to get out, & have some fun, I know this great place we can take our dates to, dinner, drinking, & dancing, all in one. You need to do this, & **_I_** need to do this, please ?", The Latino Cop was practically begging, as he drove them along the streets. Jamie just smirked,  & said, "Since you said "please", okay, I am in, But after this, No lip about paperwork for the next....ummmm....3 months, Deal ?", he held a hand out, & Vinny smiled, & clasped it for a second, "Deal", & he went into great detail of what he had planned for them", Jamie could only smile, cause it's actually nice to see someone so happy, & just wants to have fun in life, while also being very responsible._

_They got a call, & hightailed to the scene, Jamie knew that his partner is right, He has to balance out everything, & he made a silent promise to himself, & Vinny, that he will try hard & have some fun once in awhile, As they went back to the station, he decided to have a "sports" night, & made sure that Vinny is invited along with his father, grandfather, & brother, whenever they are not working or doing anything in particular._

_< End of Flashback>_

 

Jamie was brought back to the present, & said to himself, "I promise, Vin, I will have more fun in my life, & I would never forget you, Partner", as he composed himself, & took another sip of beer, & he finished his first one, & signaled the bartender for another one.

 

Danny Reagan came in, & sighed, as he found his brother at the bar, & nursing his second beer, that was brought to him, He went to him, & said, "Hey, Kid, Doing all right ?", Jamie said with a nod, "Yeah, Danny, I am doing fine, It's just hard, You know ?", The Eldest Reagan nodded, & said, as he hugged him for a second, & said, "Yeah, I know", & then sat down with him to join in on the drinking, that is currently going on.

 

"You know, I am _very_ grateful that he kept you safe, while you guys were pinned down in that area", Danny said, eyes shining bright with emotion, as he thought about what could've happened. Jamie nodded,  & said, "Yes, He was, Danny, Sometimes, I think I am not cut out for this line of work anymore". "You are meant to do this job, Jamie, I know how you feel, I felt like that, when Joe had died, & I blamed myself every day that first year, but it's survivor's guilt, Don't let eat you up, man, It would don't do you any good, except take the feelings, that you are feeling, & use it to your advantage, & do something constructive, & do it in Vinny's name, You got me ?", Jamie nodded, & said, "Yeah, I got you, Big Brother", Danny smirked & said this, as a response to that.

 

"Good, If you don't listen to me, Harvard, Then I would have to kick your ass up & down 64th Street, & 6th Ave", he said bigger, & took a swig of his beer, Jamie just chuckled, & Danny thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world, & after he caught up to his brother, after having his second beer, He asked, "If you are not going home, or to dad's, Let me take you to my place, Linda would love to see you, & she would mother you to death", Jamie smiled, & said, "That's the best offer, I've gotten, Let's do it", He felt better, & knew that his brother was right, He can do this job, & he can get along without Vinny, & do something great to honor him.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
